


Spanking

by Ariella1941



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Trevelyan is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, locales, and concepts from the Dragon Age setting belong to Bioware and EA.

                Cullen lay beside Caitlin Trevelyan feeling comfortable, warm and happy for the first time in years. Unfortunately, the sun was rising high over the Frostback Mountains, which meant a return to their duties as the Inquisitor and her military commander.

                “Love?” he said as he shook her gently. “My Lady, it’s time to get up.”

                She stirred at the honorific that had become so much more. Caitlin looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “No.”

                “Caitlin, we have work to do,” he coaxed her gently.

                “No,” she said with slightly more force. “Andraste’s tits, Cullen! What use is it to be the Inquisitor if I can’t even order people to leave me alone for the day?”

                “I know, love, I know, but duty comes first” he sighed as he got up and stretched. Cullen felt her watching him and preened a little under her gaze before he began to dress. It was still strange, sharing a bed, but, it truly was worth it he thought as he turned back to the woman who lay there.

                The sheets were tangled beneath her, and the blankets pushed to the side so her nude body was on display. It was her turn to preen, with those cat-like amber eyes watching his reactions intently. His own body ached, responding to the appreciation and desire in her gaze. Duty called, however, and there was still a great deal to do. Even if he did privately agree with Caitlin.

                “Please, my Lady, we do need to get to the Council chamber.”

                “Hang the Council. Hang everything. I’m staying right here.”

                Groaning in frustration he said, “Maddening woman, I really ought to…”

                “Spank me? I’d think that was more to Bull’s taste, but I’ll admit to being rather curious,” Caitlin replied with a wicked smile.

                Cullen couldn’t speak, as his cheeks heated. _Maker’s breath, is she_ serious _?_ He thought. None of that had ever occurred to him. Bites and scratches were one thing, and Caitlin was rather _emphatic_ during their lovemaking. But she’d never suggested anything of the kind before. He shook his head, still trying to find words and wondering if he should even ask.

                “If that isn’t to your taste, we could do something more… conventional.” She was still smiling, and ran her hand over the empty bed space before her.

                “Hang the Council,” he muttered as he stripped out of his clothing once more and slid back into bed, kissing his lady with a depth of passion that still surprised him.

                Once they broke for air he asked, “Are you serious?”

                Caitlin simply continued to smile.

The End


End file.
